Magic 101 alternative ending
by need-coffee
Summary: Yeah just like the title says, an alternative ending to the ongoing story magic 101. Just did it for the crack :P


Okay so this is just a one shot, sort of a spin off from my other story magic 101. You don't have to read it (read Eyeshield 21) before, but you might have trouble understanding what's going on if you don't. No scratch that you're going to have trouble understanding otherwise. So anyway this is just a sort of what if scenario. Like, what if I had given in to my love for crack pairings and let England end up with Switzerland instead. Well it was mostly written for my own amusement but I figured I should post it anyway for shits and giggles.

England had started being on better terms with the grumpier nation after the whole love spell fiasco. They had (much to the other nation's surprise) started to casually go out for lunch together, grabbing a coffee on their way to the morning meetings, and been spending their free time with each other, almost like if they were in a relationship. Having two of the most difficult and vicious nations being on such good terms had a lot of the other countries freaked out. Some were wondering if this was a sign of the oncoming apocalypse. Hell 2012 isn't that far away. However most were just genuinely curious about this new change of pace. Of course no one was going to ask said nations about the nature of their relationship. Since they had no interest in being used for target practice or having England go all pirate on their ass. However there was other ways to go about the whole thing. For some reason there were three others besides the couple that seemed to possess knowledge of it, America, France and of course Lichtenstein. However gaining information from them was harder than it seemed.

America, when being confronted about the whole thing would react according to three patterns. **Number 1**, he would loudly declare himself a hero and nothing could harm heroes. Especially things that was nonexistent. Proceed to strike a hero pose and the run away and not come back for the rest of the day. However the close by fast-food restaurants could tell a tale about a big boisterous American who looks like he was about to have a nervous breakdown, coming in and ordering everything that was on the menu while gesturing wildly around him. Sometimes mentioning that he was a great hero, scaring the employees and the customers'.

**Number 2** He would laugh awkwardly, shift his eyes and then start to cry while screaming at England for being a dummy. Making him look like a big, glass eyed, eyebrow lesser version of Sealand.

And **number 3**, a combination of the two others. Striking a hero pose and loudly declaring himself invisible. An image that was quickly crumpled by the fact that he was hulking and eating hamburgers at the same time. Having the questioner backing away slowly with a quite disturbed look on their face.

France on the other hand had only one way to approach inquiries of this kind. He would become quiet while staring off into space. And when the poor nation who asked turned their back and starting to walk away, thinking he had gone away to lala land. He would grow two cat ears and a tail. Proceed to strip out of his cloths and before the poor nation had time to react he would drag them away to the infamous broom closet. It when without saying that neither of them would be back for the rest of the day either.

Thus leaving Liechtenstein, however she would say nothing, only smile a bit and quietly walk away. If the questioning nation tried to push the matter they had to deal with a pissed of Swiss and his gun. And just as a bonus there was now a flustered and equally pissed Englishman ready to beat the crap out of the poor country. Needles to say that while there was still questions regarding the unusual couple there was no one stupid enough left to try finding out the whole story. And thus Switzerland and England were now left to enjoy their time together. If you didn't count the soft giggles and disturbing camera flashes that seemed to follow them around sometimes.

* * *

Yeah that was fun, _read Eyeshield 21_. I think I'm gonna start using subliminal messages to get people to do what I want, _read Eyeshield 21_. Who knows maybe it works _read Eyeshield 21_.


End file.
